A filter device with a panel filter element for filtering fresh air of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle is known from WO 2012/175438A1. The filter element has a level, flat, panel-shaped filter body, which has an edge that is arranged circumferentially and laterally as well as in a manner enclosing a flow-traversable cross-section of the filter body. The filter element is arranged in the interior space of a filter housing. The filter device is preferably an air filter device, in fact particularly of a motor vehicle in particular.
The object of the invention is to design a filter element, a filter, and a filter housing of the type mentioned in the beginning, in which installation of the filter element into the filter housing and removal out of the filter housing and/or positioning of the filter element in the filter housing can be improved. In particular, a guiding of the filter element during installation and/or during removal is to be improved, particularly simplified. In addition, the object of the invention is to expand the possibilities of adding a function element, such as a guide crosspiece in particular.